Disease
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: Gilbert jamás en su vida había escuchado sobre "Hanahaki". [AU]


Y ahí estaba de nuevo sobre el excusado de su baño, hace días que tenía una fuerte tos y la extraña sensación de vomitar, más no entendía el porqué; no se sentía mareado, ni exhausto, se sentía completamente normal y de la nada aparecía esa extraña tos acompañada de náuseas que le raspaban la garganta. Todos los días era lo mismo, justo en la noche a unas cuantas horas de dormir, aparecía el dolor en la garganta que lo hacía toser a horrores, cada vez empeoraban más los tosidos, se intensificaban y eran más dolorosos. Ya llevaba algo de tiempo con ese dolor, tomó varias pastillas pero ninguna parecía tener efecto.

— _Mon dieu_ , Gilbert! ¡Esa tos no es normal! —Dijo Francis al ver que ya había terminado de toser y parecía componerse un poco.

— ¡Francisco tiene razón! —Le siguió Antonio.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llamo "Francisco"! ¡Es Francis! ¡FRANCIS!

Antonio y Francis empezaron a discutir sobre cuál era la manera correcta de pronunciar el nombre del rubio. Gilbert sólo se acostó, en cualquier momento llegaría su hermano con su novio. Justo cuando pensó eso, escuchó la puerta principal que se abría.

— ¡Trajimos pizza! —Esa voz alegre y animada fue de Feliciano, el novio de su hermano.

— _Zitto!_ —Al escuchar esa voz malcriada y con molestia se enderezó rápidamente, vio a su hermano entrar seguido de su novio, el cual tenía tres cajas de pizza y hasta el final entró Lovino, su cuñado. Su hermano y Feliciano se llevaron una caja de pizza a la cocina, Lovino dejó las otras dos en la mesa y se sentó en el mismo sofá dónde estaba Gilbert, pues era el único lugar donde estaba libre. Gilbert en ningún momento despegó la vista del castaño, el cual se percató de que lo miraba detenidamente. — ¿Qué tanto miras, bastardo? —Lo fulminó con la mirada con su casi permanente ceño fruncido.

Gilbert se puso algo nervioso, según él estaba mirándolo discretamente. Abrió la boca pero no tenía algo formulado para contestarle.

— ¡LOVI! —Antonio se había abalanzado sobre Lovino abrazándolo y restregándose. — ¡Te extrañé, Lovi~!

— ¡UGH! ¡Quítate de encima! —Lovino intentó quitarlo de encima, tenía hambre y sólo quería comer algo de pizza.

Antonio lo dejó en paz y se sentó a un lado de Lovino y Gilbert, justo en medio de ellos dos. Gilbert notó que Lovino tenía un ligero rubor desde que Antonio corrió a abrazarlo y el rubor crecía ahora que ellos dos comían pizza. Mirando aquellos dos de pronto sintió el ardor en la garganta de nuevo, a pesar del dolor no quería levantarse, ni quería toser, tal vez sólo tenía hambre. Tomó una rebanada de pizza pero tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para tragar un bocado, definitivamente no tenía hambre. Dejó la rebanada mordisqueada en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza cerrando sus ojos exhalando profundamente, esperaba que eso sirviera. Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos vio que sólo había una luz prendida en el comedor y que estaba completamente solo en la sala, se había quedado dormido y lo dejaron ahí. Se levantó para ir a su habitación pero el ardor volvió aparecer, aprovechó que estaba cerca de la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua; prendió la luz y vio a nada más y nada menos que a Lovino con media rebanada de pizza fría en la boca.

— ¿Esto es en serio? —Dijo con burla al verlo, pues tenía algo de tomate embarrado en la cara.

Lovino sólo chasqueó la lengua y cerró el refrigerador. — Tenía hambre. —Sólo dijo para sentarse a terminar su media pizza. Gilbert fue por su vaso de agua e igual se sentó. Uno comía y el otro bebía completamente en silencio. — ¿Por qué no estás en tú casa? —Preguntó Gilbert cuando se percató que ya era tarde y parecía que no se iría.

— Feliciano me trajo y me obligó a pasar aquí la noche. —Dijo alzando ambos hombros, parecía molesto pero resignado.

Estuvieron sentados un largo rato sin decir nada hasta que Lovino terminó su porción de pizza. Sí que era algo incómodo, Gilbert no sabía de qué hablar con el chico que le gustaba, ni siquiera entendía porque le gustaba, de todas las personas que conocía y que había en el mundo, tenía que ser el estúpido, malcriado y lindo hermano de la pareja de su hermano. No podía entablar una conversación con él sin que lo maldijera cada cinco minutos; sacudió su cabeza ya era tarde y parecía que no dormir le afectaría.

— Buenas noches… Bastardo.

Escuchó decir por parte del castaño, ¿acaso sus oídos le mentían? ¿Había escuchado bien? — Buenas… Noches. —Sólo atinó a responderle, claro tratando de mantenerse asombroso y con estilo como siempre.

Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, pero en cuanto entró quiso ir corriendo al baño, pero el dolor que sentía era tanto que no lo dejó y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama, ahí estaban de nuevo sus tan odiadas náuseas y jadeos, aunque ahora se sentían algo diferente, sentía un dolor que iba desde el esófago, como si algo le estuviera raspando. Por primera vez sentía que algo saldría por su boca, pero a pesar de que sentía que la garganta le raspaba lo que sentía en la boca era suave. Tosió unas cuantas veces hasta que por fin sintió algo salir, se sintió feliz pues esperaba que con eso, esa terrible tos y náuseas desaparecieran, pero al ver que lo que había salido de su boca no parecía vómito ni nada por el estilo se sorprendió mucho, pues en el suelo habían sólo cuatro o cinco pétalos.

Miraba atónito los pétalos de color violeta en el suelo, era lo único que estaba en el suelo, pero eso no podía haber salido de su boca; no sabía mucho de flores pero no las había visto antes, aunque bueno sólo eran unos cuantos pétalos. Los recogió con la mano y los puso en el tocador de su habitación.

Al despertar vio que seguían ahí nuevamente esos pétalos, los admiró durante unos segundos para luego bajar al comedor, pues le estaba dando hambre, al bajar vio a Lovino que ya parecía irse. — ¿Te vas sin avisarle a tu hermanito? —Le dijo burlón mientras abría el refrigerador.

— En realidad mi hermano y eso a lo que tú llamas hermano salieron, así que yo también me voy, no hay mucho que hacer aquí. —Lovino rodó los ojos mientras buscaba algo entre los cojines del sofá.

— ¿De qué hablas? Hay mucho que hacer aquí. —Dijo con sarcasmo azotando la puerta del refrigerador. — Como desayunar con alguien tan asombroso como yo.

Lovino no lo miraba, seguía buscando en el sofá hasta que encontró sus llaves. — Me encantaría quedarme. —El sarcasmo que desbordó al decir eso era demasiado mientras rodaba los ojos. — Pero iré a ver a un bastardo. —El moreno no dijo nada más y se fue, no se necesitaba ser un experto para saber que iría con Antonio.

Cuando escuchó que el castaño dijo eso, nuevamente el ardor regresó, fue corriendo al baño. Se sentía tan impotente al no saber qué hacer con ese dolor; de nuevo sentía ese dolor en el esófago, se inclinó en el excusado y empezó a vomitar. Le dolía, le dolía horrible, era como si su garganta se desgarrara, lo que salía de su boca, no se sentía líquido, ni grumoso, era suave; desde que había comenzado con esos dolores siempre quiso vomitar, pero ahora que lo hacía, se sentía horrible. Finalmente había terminado y se recargó exhausto en la pared, no sentía un sabor amargo ni asqueroso en la boca, el cual lo desorientó un poco, ¿qué no se suponía que después de que alguien vomitaba te quedaba un sabor amargo en la boca? Asomó su cabeza un poco y lo que había dentro lo hizo abrir completamente sus ojos aturdido.

 _"¿Pétalos...?"._

El excusado estaba lleno de pétalos violáceos. No podía creer que fueran pétalos los que estuvieran ahí, ¿por qué había pétalos? Tenía que limpiarlos antes de que alguien los viera. Al deshacerse de los pétalos se sentía extraño, la sensación aún la tenía y parecía que en cualquier momento regresaría.

Ese día decidió pasar la tarde con su amigo Francis, pues ocupaba distraerse un poco y olvidarse de los dichosos pétalos.

— _Mon amour_ , Gilbert… Te vez horrible. —Fue lo primero en decir cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo.

— Gracias, Francis… A cualquier persona le gusta escuchar que se ve horrible. —Por su parte Gilbert dijo con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos, hizo a un lado al de ojos azules y entró a su casa como si fuera suya.

Francis se resignó y cerró la puerta cuando el albino entró. — ¿Sigues con tu horrible tos?

El de ojos rojos se quedó callado unos segundos, había recordado los pétalos que salieron de su boca ayer y hoy en la mañana, estaba seguro que eso no era una simple tos. — Sí, cada vez empeora más… No sé qué hacer. —Lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

— ¿No crees que deberías ver a un doctor? —Dijo ya más calmado mientras se sentaba en un sofá que estaba al lado donde se había acostado el albino.

— No, estaré bien… ¿Tienes una cerveza? —Cambió de tema, no estaba de humor para hablar de eso.

— Tu sabes que no tengo cerveza, sólo tengo vino. —Francis lo miró incrédulo. Por un momento al albino se le había olvidado eso. — ¡Oh! Le puedo decir a Antonio cuando termine su cita con Lovino que te traiga algo de cerveza. —Le dijo muy picarón y riendo un poco.

Al escuchar eso Gilbert se desanimó totalmente, ya sabía que Lovino había salido con Antonio pero no quería recordarlo, no podía culpar a Francis ya que no sabía que le gustaba Lovino, nadie sabía que le gustaba Lovino y nadie debía saberlo. De repente esa extraña sensación de querer vomitar apareció de nuevo, rápidamente se enderezó y fue corriendo al baño. Quería que ya se detuviera, pero no, de nuevo empezó a vomitar, sentía que el alma se le iba con cada vomitada que daba, con cada arqueada. Al terminar vio que ahí estaba de nuevo esos pétalos, esos pétalos que no entendía porque estaban ahí. Se limpió algo de saliva que había en su barbilla con el antebrazo.

— En serio tienes que ir con un doctor… — Francis estaba en el marco de la puerta, pero se quedó callado cuando vio el excusado; atónito se acercó para confirmar si era lo que creyó que vio desde la puerta, al hacerlo vio todos los pétalos, no tenía palabras, sólo se limitó a mirar al albino el cual también parecía totalmente desorientado. Se quedaron sin decir nada, sólo se limitaban a darse miradas entre ellos y a los pétalos. — Creo que un doctor tal vez no sirva…

— Gracias… Llamaré a una florería. — Dijo con ironía mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en sus manos.

Francis iba acercarse a tratar de animarlo un poco, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. — ¡FRANCISCO, SOY YO! —Esa voz era nada más que la de Antonio, la reconocieron al instante.

— No le digas a Antonio que estoy aquí.

Por un momento pensó en preguntarle la razón, pero al ver la cara de su amigo que parecía tan angustiado decidió no hacerlo. — Ahora vuelvo. —Honestamente no quería hablar con Antonio ahora, estaba muy preocupado por Gilbert, pues no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, podía asegurar que el mismo Gilbert tampoco lo sabía. Sin más abrió la puerta, obstruyendo el paso al moreno.

— ¡Francisco! ¿Qué tal? ¿Está Gilbert? ¡Traje algunas cervezas! —Antonio parecía estar realmente feliz, es decir, más que de costumbre, parecía que algo muy bueno le había pasado… Pero no era momento para eso.

— No, Gilbert no está aquí. —Francis ignoró totalmente el hecho de que lo llamara 'Francisco' cuando siempre le molestaba y le reclamaba.

— ¡Oh! En ese entonces, ¡hay que llamarle! —Antonio intentó colarse en la casa pero Francis lo detuvo, haciendo que el castaño sólo lo mirara confundido.

— Me encantaría, pero… Estoy algo ocupado por ahora, lo siento. Dejémoslo para otro día. —Era costumbre que esos tres se reunieran para beber, pero hoy no era el día. Francis trató de sonar serio pero no preocupante.

Antonio al principio seguía aún confundido, luego abrió sus ojos pareciendo comprender. — ¡Ohhh! Ya entiendo. —Guiñó su ojo izquierdo muy obviamente. — Tienes una chica en casa. ¡No te preocupes! Luego te cuento y llamamos a Gilbert también.

Francis no tuvo ni tiempo de decir nada, pues el otro se había marchado corriendo; bueno, al menos no insistió en quedarse. Regresó al baño donde estaba Gilbert, el cual seguía sentado en el suelo cubriendo con sus manos su boca. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas al respecto de los pétalos, pero parecía estar igual o incluso más confundido.

— ¿Desde cuándo haces esto? —No sabía cómo referirse correctamente, jamás en la vida había visto algo igual.

— Ayer salieron por primera vez… —Contestó con total desánimo, pues no quería que nadie supiera de eso y ahora, Francis no sólo sabía, lo había visto.

— ¿... Alguien más sabe de esto?

— No. Y te quiero pedir que no le digas a nadie, por favor. —Gilbert por lo general siempre bromeaba y jugaba, pero ahora parecía otra persona, estaba completamente serio, parecía muy preocupado.

Francis sabía que tampoco era el momento para bromear, quizá luego cuando el albino se calmara un poco. — No le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí. —Le dijo lo más seguro que pudo. — Pero, necesitas saber qué es lo que te está pasando. —Fue directo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos rojos de Gilbert.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dudo mucho que un doctor pueda ayudarme! —Alzó un poco la voz, pero no estaba molesto, se sentía tan impotente. El de ojos azules se quedó callado tratando en algo que pensar. Pues tenían que saber qué era lo que le sucedía al albino, pero sin que nadie se enterara ni ir al doctor. Estuvo pensando durante un rato hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo.— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Gilbert al ver que el rubio había sacado su celular.

— Estamos en el 2017, muchas personas buscan sus síntomas a través de internet, tal vez tengamos algo de suerte. —Dijo sin despegar la vista de su celular mientras empezaba a escribir en el buscador. Lo primero que escribió fue _:_ " _Escupir pétalos violetas "._ Pero no tuvo éxito, pues en el buscador le aprecia que no había resultados en esa búsqueda. Estuvo buscando durante unos minutos pues no sabía qué palabras usar para referirse a lo que le sucedía a su amigo. El cual lo miraba sin esperanza alguna. _"_ _Vomitar pétalos "._ Fue en la única búsqueda donde tenía resultados, entre ellos aparecían personas que preguntaban por lo mismo; hasta que finalmente lo encontró. — ¡Aquí está!

 _"¿Hanahaki?"._

— ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué dice? ¡Léelo! —Gilbert parecía muy desesperado, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, pues no esperaba que realmente pudiera encontrar algo en internet.

— "Hanahaki". —Empezó a leer Francis y Gilbert no entendía nada, jamás en su vida había escuchado eso, ¿que era? ¿Qué significaba? Ante la mirada de duda que tenía el otro, prosiguió. — "Se trata de una condición en la cual el enfermo vomita y tose pétalos de flores, las cuales algunas veces las espinas de dichas flores se quedan atoradas en la garganta, haciéndolo doloroso. Esta enfermedad es causada por un amor unilateral o mejor dicho, no correspondido… ". —Cuando leyó eso, se detuvo, eso significaba que, ¿Gilbert tenía un amor no correspondido? ¿Su amigo estaba enamorado? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Se supone que eran muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

— ¿Tiene cura…? —Preguntó el albino antes de que se desviaran del tema, ¿por qué le tenía que estar pasando todo esto? Sabía que Francis lo interrogaría.

El rubio volvió a fijar su vista en el celular buscando lo mencionado. — "La única cura es remover la infección mediante una cirugía". —Cuando leyó eso, pudo escuchar a su amigo suspirar con alivio, él también se había sentido aliviado durante unos segundos, hasta que siguió leyendo.— "Sin embargo, cualquier sentimiento de ese amor unilateral también será extraído mediante la operación como daño colateral". —Al leer eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Ya ambos más calmados, fueron a la sala, pues el baño no era un buen lugar para charlar sobre eso.— ¿No me piensas decir quién es? —Preguntó rompiendo el silencio el francés, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Decirte qué? —En cambio el pruso tenía sus brazos cruzados y hacía muecas, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

— Tú sabes bien de qué hablo. —Le dijo con voz severa.

Gilbert suspiró tan profundo como pudo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tenía que tomar valor, si ya sabía que vomitaba flores, ¿qué más daba que supiera quién era la razón de todo eso? — ¿Tampoco le dirás a nadie…? Mucho menos a Antonio. —El rubio sólo asintió. — Es… Lovino. —Agachó la mirada al terminar de decirlo.

Francis abrió completamente sus ojos sorprendido al escucharlo, ¿Lovino? — ¿Q-qué piensas hacer…? —Fue lo primero que atinó y que pudo decir. Pues Lovino estaba con Antonio… No era oficial, pero eran demasiado obvios.

— No lo sé…

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, ¿una operación? No le aterraba una operación. Pero, ¿extraer los sentimientos que sentía por Lovino? ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón haría eso? Sinceramente no quería deshacerse de los sentimientos que tenía hacía Lovino, pues después de todo el amor es un sentimiento que nos hace sentir vivos, que nos hace sentirnos desde alegres hasta incluso tristes. Pero si no lo hacía podía tener consecuencias en un futuro; no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía espinas desgarrándole la garganta, le daba escalofríos de sólo recordarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana, una semana había pasado y Gilbert pensó en ignorar el tema, tenía la esperanza de que si lo ignoraba se iría, tal parece que los sentimientos no se iban tan fácilmente. Pues cada vez vomitaba, tosía y escupía más y más pétalos, lo cual al toser más pétalos era más difícil controlarlos y le desgarraban más, algunas veces inclusive los pétalos salían con sangre.  
Esa tarde se reuniría con Antonio y Francis, al parecer el moreno tenía algo muy importante que decirles, así que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar toser, no quería que Antonio supiera y más cuando era tan apegado a Lovino, tenía suficiente con que Francis supiera.

— ¿Qué es lo tan importante que nos querías decir, _mon amour_? —Preguntó Francis sorbiendo un poco del vino que tenía en su copa.

El único que parecía emocionado era el moreno, pues los otros dos conociendo a su amigo, ya se imaginaban lo que diría; de seguro diría algo como que a su tortuga le gusta el tomate o algo por el estilo. —¡Es una excelente noticia! ¡¿No quieren intentar adivinar?! —Antonio estaba realmente entusiasmado, al ver la cara de sus dos mejores amigos dio una risa nerviosa ya que no parecían querer adivinar. — Pues~ —El de ojos verdes esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura ¿así de feliz era la noticia que les tenía? — ¡LOVINO ACEPTÓ SER MI NOVIO!

El único que sonreía era Antonio, pues Francis cuando escuchó eso sólo atinó a mirar a Gilbert, el cual parecía estar en trance.

— ¿No… No están felices por mi…? —Antonio al no ver reacción alguna se puso algo triste, esperaba que sus amigos lo felicitaran y celebraran.

— ¡Claro que sí, Antonio! ¡Sólo que…! ¡No lo esperábamos! —Rápidamente contestó Francis con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. La felicidad de uno de sus amigos, significaba el corazón roto del otro.

Francis casi corrió a Antonio cuando vio que el de ojos rojos se llevó sus manos a su boca intentando no abrirla. Por suerte el moreno era tan despistado y crédulo que no resistió, ni se opuso.  
En cuanto el de cabello blanco escuchó la puerta en señal de que su amigo risueño había salido, dejó caer todos los pétalos que se estaban acumulando en su boca, también algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. El francés estaba a punto de ir a tratar de animarlo como buen amigo que era, pero antes de acercarse el albino habló.

— Me haré la cirugía. —Dijo con voz gélida, tenía sus ojos llorosos y algunos cuantos pétalos seguían saliendo.

La noticia alegró a Francis, pues al hacerse la cirugía significaba que terminaba el sufrimiento. Pero Gilbert no parecía muy feliz.— ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor? —Se acercó posicionándose a un lado de él.

— No hay mucho que hacer… Entre más tarde en hacerme la cirugía, más doloroso será… —Gilbert hablaba con desasosiego, miraba uno de los pétalos con ojos vacíos. — Antonio quiere a Lovino, Lovino quiere a Antonio... Aquí el que sobra soy yo, ¿no es obvio? —Dijo entre lágrimas forzando una sonrisa y una leve risa para bromear un poco. — Además… Se ve que Lovino es feliz con Antonio. —Sonrió al recordar las risas y sonrojos que Lovino sólo le daba a Antonio.

Gilbert se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que muchas personas también se hacían esas cirugías, tal parece que es mejor no sentir que sufrir. Estaba a días de hacerse la cirugía, de la cual nadie sabía nada, a excepción de Francis, por supuesto. Recordó los primeros pétalos que salieron de su boca y los puso en un frasco, sería un buen recuerdo, además vería como se marchitaban al igual que el amor que sentía por Lovino.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _ **"Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, alias; "El HimaPapa".**_

 _ONE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT_

 _Les juro que no he podido actualizar mis otras historias por culpa de esto(?). Hace como un mes aproximadamente, leí esto en una página de fb, acerca de "Hanahaki" y literalmente esto fue lo que pensé cuando lo descubrí;_

 _ **"¡VERGA! ¡NECESITO ESCRIBIR UN PINCHE FIC DE ESTO, WEY!".**_

 _Sí, literalmente eso pasó por mi mente, (soy tan mexicana que me digo a mí misma wey(?). Ahora que por fin pude sacarme esta idea, espero que no sé me ocurra crear más historias D:_

 _Por si no saben que es Hanahaki, yo lo leí en una página en fb en inglés así que les daré mi burda traducción(?)._

 _ **Hanahaki:**_ _Es una enfermedad que una persona posee por un amor unilateral o no correspondido, en la que la persona 'enferma' tose/vomita/escupe flores. Esta enfermedad puede removerse mediante una cirugía, pero los sentimientos de ese amor también desaparecerán. Si no se hace algo al respecto rápido, las flores pueden obstruir el paso vital del aire._

 _Díganme, ¿qué les pareció el fic? No me odien tanto plox(?)._

 _Oh, les tengo otra sorpresa para otro fic PruMano 7u7 Aunque Yui ya la sabe(?) Yui, si lees esto; "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, quiero que sea sorpresa"(?)._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


End file.
